


Waiting for Elladan

by TheMirkyKing



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMirkyKing/pseuds/TheMirkyKing
Summary: Elrohir is eager to have his brother back so they can enjoy winter in Rivendell.
Relationships: Elladan/Elrohir (Tolkien)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Tolkien Secret Santa 2020





	Waiting for Elladan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likethenight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likethenight/gifts).



> This is part of the Tolkien Secret Santa 2020 event and I was Likethenight's Santa. 
> 
> Merry Christmas!! Hope you enjoy!!

The snow was drifting in fat flakes, covering Rivendell in a thick and deep layer. Elrohir stared out at the winter wonderland and sighed. This was the coldest winter he had ever experienced. It was so cold that some of the smaller rivers and waterfalls had frozen, creating beautiful flows of ice. Many an elf had gone to the forge and begged for the smith to make blades of steel for them to skate upon the frozen rivers. Elrohir normally would have been right there with them demanding a pair of the blades but what was the point? Without Elladan right besides him, life was dull and boring. Eight long, boring months! Elrohir was sure he wouldn’t be able to live much longer without his beloved twin. Teasing Arwen and plaguing Lindir were just not the same. For one, he was the soul recipient to incur their father’s lectures about being a nuisance. Another, it just wasn’t as fun to misbehave when there wasn’t his brothers laughter and smiles to share. This winter SHOULD be the best except all it did was make him worry that it would delay Elladan from returning to him.

Another heavy sigh escaped him. Elladan was supposed to be here by now. A message had arrived days ago informing Elrond that Elladan was on his way back from the North. Elrohir had been over the moon, he raced out of the room and found Lindir to thrust the letter into his face with a shout of glee. Lindir had sniffed in snotty distain and marched away. It was due to Lindir that Elladan had been sent away to the North to the Dúnadan in the first place. When had that elf become such a prissy prig? He just begged to be pranked and have the mickey taken out of him. Lindir had complained that they were tormenting and causing him harm. Elrohir scrunched his nose, remembering the scolding they had both faced from Elrond, with Lindir sitting there with a smug and satisfied look on his mug when Elrond said that it would do them good to be separated for a bit. 

A bit was a week or two, not eight months! Elrohir was still not talking to his father. Siding with Lindir and banishing Elladan was beyond reasonable! They had never been apart for this long. They had both begged and promised they would leave Lindir alone, but Elrond refused to listen. So off Elladan had gone, leaving Elrohir to their empty quarters, lonely and miserable and giant Elladan shaped hole in his heart. With his twin missing from his side, he hadn’t felt like himself. When he was awake in the late of night, he could admit that it wasn’t just missing Elladan because of all the fun they had together. It was because his heart belonged to Elladan wholly. He knew that his feelings for his brother were not “proper.” He didn’t care. He was in love with Elladan and he was pretty sure Elladan shared the same feelings. Things between them had been changing. Their time alone becoming increasingly more physical and affectionate. 

Elrohir toyed with the tassel on his scarf as he scanned the walkways into Rivendell; ever hopeful he would see Elladan’s tall form striding towards him, smile warm and inviting him into strong arms. Even though they were twins, there were subtle differences between them. They both had grey eyes and long, dark hair like their father. Elladan was a good two inches taller and broader then himself, plus he didn’t have the smattering of freckles which he had. Most did not notice those differences, which often worked in their favor when playing tricks. Maybe this was why his feelings had started to be more towards the romantic? Elrohir couldn’t say and really didn’t care. He was in love with Elladan, simple as that and nothing was going to change how he felt. Well, he hoped somethings would change with them. Some very pleasurable changes. Elrohir huffed and got up. It wouldn’t do getting himself all worked up with those thoughts. All it did was make him hard and frustrated. 

His eyes were drawn towards the entrance to his father’s study. Emerging from it with another elf was Lindir. They were bundled up and Elrohir could see wisps of their breath as they laughed together. Elrohir growled. How dare that bastard be having a good time while he was miserable waiting for Elladan to come back to him? Elrohir gathered a handful of snow and quickly made a snowball, chucking it at the roof above at Lindir’s head. His aim was true, the snowball smashed into the snow, causing a small avalanche to cascaded over the two elves. Elrohir only had a moment to reveal in the shocked look on their faces, slipping away as the two glanced wildly about. Elrohir snorted in delight. If only Elladan was here to enjoy it as well! 

“Nicely done!” 

Elrohir practically jumped out of his skin at the softly spoken complement from behind him. Before he could turn he was tackled to the snowy ground, his face pushed into it. Joy and outrage surged thru him. ELLADAN! 

Twisting about, he rolled over taking Elladan under him, coving them both in the powdery snow. They tussled and wrestled, their laughter ringing out. When they were both wet and growing cold did they finally stand, Elladan pulling Elrohir into a hug before stepping back with a grin.

At least Elrohir thought he was grinning, what with the amount of snow they both wore. More so on Elladan’s face. Elrohir stepped closer and gasped out “What is on your face?” 

Elladan laughed and wiped the snow off, revealing a beard. A beard! Elrohir stared at his brother in amazement and more then a little excitement. Few elves wore beards, preferring to be smooth faced. Elrond would from time to time grow one, but to see Elladan with one... Elrohir quickly looked away, his cheeks heating. The beard was trimmed tight, making his face even more handsome. 

“Don’t like it?” Elladan asked as he stroked it. 

“No, it’s…it’s just different.” Elrohir choked out. He was sure his brother would be able to see how much he actually liked it. “It looks good on you.” He added. 

I am glad you approve.” Elladan said softly, reaching out to stroke his cold, wet fingers across Elrohir’s cheek, brushing off the snow. “I wouldn’t want to wear it if it displeased you.”  
Elrohir’s breath caught at that. They stared at each other, their breath wreathing around them. Elladan pulled Elrohir closer. 

“I have missed you.” He gazed into Elrohir’s eyes. “I finally feel whole again.”

Elrohir cried out and threw his arms around Elladan’s neck and buried his face in his neck, inhaling his familiar yet unique scent. “As do I!” 

Gently Elladan eased away. Elrohir couldn’t stop himself from swaying towards his brother, wanting to stay in his arms. Elladan glanced around. “Come, let us get out of these wet clothes and properly greet each other in private.” 

Elrohir swallowed, eyes widening in shock. Did Elladan mean what he meant? He stared at him in bewilderment. A sly smile slide onto Elladan’s lips. “Don’t you want to find out how a beard feels against your skin?” Elrohir’s mouth fell open at this. The only response that came out was a small squeak. Elladan leaned in to whisper “I have been longing to tickle you with it for ages…to make you squirm from it…to writhe in pleasure as I run it all over you.”

Elrohir could only nod as Elladan laced their fingers together, tugging him to follow. Elrohir could hardly believe this was happening, that Elladan had said what he had. If he had fallen asleep due to the cold, then he didn’t want to wake. When they entered into their quarters, Elladan pulled him close, his cool lips pressed against his own, warming them as the kiss went from caste to passionate. The silky facial hair tickling his chin as Elladan titled his head back, tongue demanding entrance. Elrohir groaned as he opened to his brothers claiming kiss. 

Elladan broke the kiss and nuzzled his chin into Elrohir’s neck, causing him to laugh and pushing at him. “Stop it, that tickles.” He protested weakly.

“I told you I wanted to make you squirm.” Elladan chuckled and kissed his neck. “I have wanted you for so long . Being away from you has been torture but it made me realize that I love you as more than a brother, I want you as my lover.”

Elrohir pulled Elladan back so he could look at him, to make sure what he heard was true. They held each others gaze. Speaking silently as only twins could. So Elrohir couldn’t deny some truths about being a twin. Seeing in Elladan’s eyes the answers to the questions that had been growing in his were confirmed. They felt the same desire for each other and that they were meant to be lovers. Elrohir bit his lip, a coy smile growing as he lifted up for another kiss. Ok, so maybe it hadn’t been so terrible that Elrond had sent Elladan away. Abstinence did make the heart grow fonder and they had a long winter to spend indoors, such mischief they would get up too!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always welcomed!


End file.
